


Monsters Embraced By Death

by TrashyTime



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alcohol, Betrayal, Cthulhu Mythos, Double Anal Penetration, Gang Rape, M/M, Other, Sadism, Secret Organizations, Sex Work, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Undercover As Prostitute, Undercover Missions, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyTime/pseuds/TrashyTime
Summary: Duo Maxwell knows this mission is going to be a shitshow. He says yes anyways, because the latest victim, is the one kid he thought got safe, got free of the hell that was the L2 slums.He never expects Wufei to join him. He never expects to be helped- but he didn't expect betrayal. He didn't expect this.Who can expect such absolute madness and horror, after all?
Relationships: Chang Wufei & Duo Maxwell, Chang Wufei/Duo Maxwell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Monsters Embraced By Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuutchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/gifts).



The mission is shit. Duo knows the mission is shit before Johns has even stopped talking. A quick look at where Wufei is gripping his pencil hard enough to warp and dent the wood gives away how hard he is working not to snap at the idiotic new chief. 

Duo himself is struggling with the details of the shitshow just laid out for them. Oh, he knows this is the asshat trying to make them balk. He knows in his bones that the man is probably sure that he’s finally going to get the chance to get rid of the last two Gundam Pilots from the force after Heero went to go private working with Quatre and Relena. Trowa dropped off the grid a few years ago, and Duo can’t blame him. 

Unrequited love was a real bitch. But Quatre seems to glow with Heero and Relena, and Duo can’t begrudge them their happiness either. Duo wants to say no to this- he wants to kick up a fuss, but he recognizes the kid. He was one of Solo's kids. One of his gang. James was a gap toothed little tyke when Duo knew him. Adopted out of the Church a week before the massacre. 

And Duo knows he’s going to take the mission as he stares into those lifeless eyes in the picture. “I’ll do it.” He’s saying, despite knowing this is the stupidest fucking thing he has done in his entire god forsaken life. And he was part of operation Meteor for fuck’s sake. 

Wufei is looking as shocked as Johns, but the grim look Wufei gets on his face is all the warning Duo gets before suddenly they both are taking an undercover job. An undercover job ostensibly with backup, that may as well be in deep cover. There is blessedly little chance backup will actually show since the department largely takes its cues from Johns and the new administration. One with sexwork as an element, into what looks to be a human trafficking ring of some kind. With a completely fucked serial killer inside of it. 

Nothing could possibly go wrong, isn’t even sarcastic enough to cover how fucked this is. When, after they are alone, Duo quietly tells him that the last victim was the last living person of his first family, the only one he thought had been safe, Wufei only holds his hand. Wufei’s teeth may crack before he will say what is on his mind, even as he squeezes Duo's hand in gentle solidarity as they go over the many victims and confirm the triangulation of the best location for their opperation. They don’t talk about it, they focus on researching, on Duo helping coach Wufei in how to hold himself, how to act as his muscle while he himself acts as the sex worker.

His pimp, and a more high price and choosy sex worker, though Duo hopes it won't come to that. The club is- exactly like Duo fears. It’s crowded and hot and the flashing lights are disorienting. They stay close together, working the crowd slowly. 

Duo tries hard not to get lost in his memories of life after Maxwell’s church and before he became a pilot. He tries not to think of how James came to be selling himself. He tries not to think about any of it. He focuses on keeping his body loose and working a sense he hadn’t in almost a decade. Since long before the enhancements that made him able to become a pilot. 

When the group of men and women approach him, a few high and floaty, but most with too sharp eyes, Duo signals Wufei, and the dance is off. 

They’re pilots. They are both 23, looking as if they were both 15 still. There’s a bit of banking on surprise being on their side, to let them even attempt to do this with what is sure to be a lack of backup. 

There is no real warning, before it all goes from dangerous but manageable as they follow the group into a private room, to both of them fighting off Gundam Pilot grade knockout darts. Duo can feel the danger, can see that this group isn’t everything they appear, but the recognition of who they are never registers. The fact that Wufei and he are here- is not a shock. They were set up. 

By Johns, by someone in the department- by their fucking “backup”, it’s all shit. Duo’s last sight is of Wuifei lashing out to break the neck of the man that fired the darts, before he too is slumping down.

\---

Duo wakes to the far too familiar feeling of someone using his ass with not enough lube. There isn’t even much horror to it. It’s boring. As is the spider gag in his own mouth, leaving drool dripping from his lips, along with cum.

As if every single captor doesn’t go for rape first when presented with his long hair and pretty face. It’s more annoying than anything, trauma not really registering in the moment for him. As is the fact these fuckers have undone his braid, and thus gotten all his razor wire, lockpicks and other tools from it. 

He keeps himself loose, taking stock of the maglock cuffs anchoring his wrists to the floor and his ankles to his wrists. The bar half crushing his cock where he is bent over it is barely worth noting. It’s pain, but he’s a fucking Pilot. He’s not ‘set his own fucking bones and keep walking on a broken leg’ Yuy, but he’s not a fucking wuss either. The streetrat inside him has just been having a field day with this shitshow of a mission. He feels as if a lot of his hard won polish and maturity is cracking off of him, for all he barely is registering the rape, it has also been almost a decade since he was last raped. 

Duo tries to breathe through the emotions that thought brings up even as the thrusting behind him picks up speed, when he hears it. This may be old, if horrible, hat to a street rat from L2 who had to earn bread and water for not just himself but other kids before Maxwell. But he isn’t the only one here. Duo’s heart clenches and he can’t stop himself turning to look at where Wufei is similarly bound, a matching Gundanium spider gag in his mouth and bloody gashes from where blows have laid open his lips and cheek. The distinctive sheen of the metal only makes the blooming bruises that much worse looking.

Duo can’t see Wufei’s eyes, but he can see the harsh hands of Hans fisted in his inky black long hair. He can see the bulge in Wufei’s throat as the bulky agent slams his hips forward again and again. The horrible gagging and retching sounds leaving Duo swallowing down his own sympathetic bile. 

Duo chokes, his current rapist grabbing a fist full of his own chestnut locks and yanking his head up. “Nice of you to join us! Can’t have the sacrifices all limp and lifeless when the tentacles get introduced, that’s no fun!” Duo’s heart clenches, and he can barely grasp exactly who is inside him while saying crazy shit about tentacles of all things. Who is raping him and part of this madness. Fucking Johns. The blonde haired asshat is part of this. 

Duo’s heart is hammering, and while the idea of being raped had barely registered as one more trauma in a lifetime filled with them, it is one thing to have a vague idea he is being sold upriver, and another to have proof of how widespread it is. He can feel the taller man’s body as he drapes down and over Duo’s back, lips pressing to the shell of his ear as the blue eyed traitorous fucker presses close to whisper into it, sounding almost intimate as he holds Duo’s gaze on where Wufei is being used. 

On where Dans is joining in, bloody cock sprayed with the healing skin patch foam they use for potentially infected wounds. Like as if Wufei tried to bite his cock. Duo wants to scream, to raise a fuss, but if there is anything Wufei would want less- it is someone he trusts being a witness to this. 

Johns all but coos the quiet words into Duo’s ear. “It was hard tracking James Rogers down. He was working in a charity organization with his husband on L2. The adoption papers were even harder to track down to begin with, but so very worth it. Your face- was it the detail of him being a little whore, or how the great old one left him? Was it the mindless agony and terror on his dead face or the way his hips were pulverized and his guts half pushed out his belly? I really am curious.” He isn’t taking the gag out, for all he says he is curious. 

Johns twists the dagger of his words a little more. “I only expected to catch you in this- I never expected you’d manage to drag the little self-righteous prick down with you. Everything he’s suffering- all because he wanted to be loyal to you.”

Duo finds he can’t breathe. He feels his lungs seizing as he stares at where Wufei is thrashing while fighting with every shred of his energy. And Dans has a bottle of vodka. There is blood down Wufei’s thighs, down his chin and his neck. And as Hans presses his hips to Wufei’s lips, cock bulging his throat down to nearly his clavicle, Dans shoves half the bottle in. 

The scream of pain, and the fresh drip of blood are commented on by Hans in a throaty and pleasured groan, “Fuck, Dans, you’re a goddamn fuckin genius. That scream vibrating on me, milkin me so good.” 

Dans sneers out “Just want to loosen this tightass for Mother Hydra’s best and finest.” as he wiggles the bottle into Wufei, sloshing the liquid and encouraging more to drain into the bound man. Into the man Duo loves, even if Wufei doesn’t know how much. Johns chuckles, tracing his own needle down Duo’s cheek as he coos again, cock throbbing inside Duo’s clenching ass. That Johns is getting off on Duo’s entire world crashing down is obvious. “Aww, you sad your little boy’s getting all messed up without you? Don’t worry, I have just the goodie for you. You’ll die cumming so hard you won’t remember your name.” He promises with a sadistic glee before injecting what feels like molten lava into Duo’s neck. 

Duo screams with pain, with agony, even as he can’t look away. As he can’t stop seeing Wufei. Wufei who is retching and trying to buck the bottle out. Who is getting rapidly drunk from it, the longer it goes on. Who is not crying, despite all the horrible, bloody and awful things being inflicted on him. Who looks up into Duo’s eyes as Duo’s vision goes wavy and wet from the tears slipping off his own lashes. 

Duo can feel the drugs working on him, he can feel his heart hammering, and his cock getting hard. He can feel the euphoria taking all his pain and transforming it into pleasure. He begs without the ability to shape words and tries to shake his head, to communicate that he wants none of this. Wants anything to break Wufei’s gaze. To not have those black eyes stare into his own and see him like this. To see him shuddering as Johns holds him in a mockery of a lover’s embrace with cum dripping from his lips and tears from his eyes while he can feel precum beading on his cockhead despite himself.

Duo hates himself for being glad when another man, a stranger at least, comes up to thrust into Duo's mouth and use him like Hans was using Wufei. Duo doesn't have it in him to try to gag- the reflex lost so long ago it may as well have never existed. He prays Wufei doesn't notice or see that. Even as he knows in his bones the sharp man never misses details. No matter how small.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra Bonus Tentacle Porn coming as soon as I am not trapped in a quarantine closet without a working laptop. Ah 2020, never stop being the year that keeps giving.


End file.
